A conventional toggle type lock in an injection molding apparatus is driven by a hydraulic mechanism. For this reason, a hydraulic pump, valves or the like complicate the construction of the conventional lock drive mechanism. The locking operation must be controlled by a hydraulic pressure. As a result, locking speed control is complex and cannot be easily performed.